1bitheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay
1bitHeart is a friend-making adventure game by △○□× (Miwashiba) made in WOLF RPG Editor. "Nanashi is a young, reclusive boy in a high-tech world governed by programs. '' One day, a girl suddenly appears in his room, and proposes that Nanashi goes out and make friends. He decides to give it a try, but just as he does, odd things start to happen around town..."'' '''' Plot You play as a boy named Nanashi adventuring to find friends. It's a story-oriented game with a focus on befriending people around town. There will also be parts which is quite like the anime and game Danganronpa, and the game Ace Attorney. * Note: There is now an option to enable extra hints in the Talking Times that will specify the correct topic to present. ' * '''You’re prompted to choose a “difficulty” upon starting the game, and can change it from the note on the desk in BitWorld. ' This is Miwasiba's 5th game. '''This game has many triggering content, such as suicide mention, one friend event with offscreen animal death, one friend event with threats of self-harm, one friend event with an optional horror segment with some jumpscares, offscreen poisoning, and some mild swearing. (Chapter 1) Dolphin's Dream & Milk Tea (Chapter 2) Honey Clover Break Soul (Chapter 3) Braving The Lion's Den (Chapter 4) Key Of Mind (Chapter XXX) Misane Mikoto Cannot Unravel Friend Guide This was copied from vgperson's. A guide to befriending people during Free Time. Some friend events that have yes/no questions will give you a bonus 5 points for picking the "right" option. Which I won't bother making a guide for. In general, if there's an "honest" option, that one's better. 'Special Notes' Akashi: Is on the bench on the right side of Honey Garden. Yes, only his legs are visible. Misato's third event: If you agree to her request, you'll be sent to a brief horror-esque segment. Saying no will skip it with no penalty, other than not getting a 500-bit reward. Each room has part of a message. Put together, it's "NEXT TO THE GIRL." Examine the wall just to the right of the girl painting in the hall to find the way out. Kirara: Appears in the Backstreet only after befriending Ryuuri. Kirara's third event and Mutter: Is not "untranslated." It's supposed to be incomprehensible symbols; that's the joke. Umai?bo is a reference to the snack Umaibo, originally “Umainokabo” (“umai no ka” being a question, “is it tasty?”, as opposed to simply “Tasty Stick”). Ao Haru Road is a reference to Ao Haru Ride. SEVEN PEACE is a reference to One Piece, arguably with some Dragonball. BEAUTY IS PORK is a reference to BUMP OF CHICKEN - the all caps English name, the two-letter middle word, the animal food. (And B-Pork is not meant to be a Bjork reference - it was “Bippo” in Japanese). Tummy Tummy Ache (“Pomu Pomu Pain,” which refers to stomach aches) is an allusion to Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. Tummy Tummy Ache, or Mary will be a possible friend in the game in Chapter 4. Larikkuma’s name is a reference to Rilakkuma (whose name is a portmanteau of “relax” and “bear”), but the rest is clearly a reference to Dangan Ronpa’s Monokuma. 'Minigames' BiTetris Payouts Level 5+: 200 bits Level 10+: 1000 bits Level 20+: 2000 bits Level 30+: 6000 bits Level 40+: 10000 bits Level 50+: 20000 bits (Going past Level 50 won't get you any more bits.) PuyoBits Payouts 50+ Points: 100 bits 250+ Points: 300 bits 500+ Points: 700 bits 1000+ Points: 2000 bits 2000+ Points: 4000 bits 3000+ Points: 6000 bits 4000+ Points: 8000 bits 5000+ Points: 10000 bits (Going past 5000 points won't get you any more bits.) There has to be a better way! Checking the bottom-right tile in BitWorld will give you 999,999 bits for free. |- | |} Voiceovers Some of the voice actors have fully voiced some of their parts, but be careful in watching some of them. They contain spoilers. Category:All Pages Category:Browse Category:Stubs